1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intervertebral implant and related methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cage structure for placement between adjacent vertebral bodies and dimensioned to receive osteogenetic or bone growth inducing material for promoting fusion of the adjacent vertebral bodies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The repair and reconstruction of bony structures is sometimes accomplished by directly fixing adjacent bony structures to each other, such as by a plate. In other cases, bone growth inducing material can be introduced between the adjacent bony structures, which over time results in a solid bony connection. In some instances, the adjacent bony structures are not sufficiently strong to maintain their patency as the bone heals or the bone grows between the adjacent structures through the bone growth inducing material. In these instances, mesh structures or cages have been provided to engage the adjacent bony structures to provide additional stability. The cages are generally hollow and can be configured to contact the harder cortical bone of the adjacent bony structures. The hollow portion of the cages can be filled with bone growth inducing material.